Moonlight Sonata
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: Summary Inside!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters in it

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the characters in it. But I do own the additional characters in this story. Copyright and all Rights Reserved to TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, and all of the people associated in it.**

**I'm BAD at PUTTING SUMMARIES!**

**--**

Moonlight Sonata

&Chapter 1: An unusual meeting

**She just finished reading **_**Naruto**_** manga chapter 1,780. The pink alarm clock yelled when the long hand ticked at 5:30. Sensing that its time for her to move and prepare herself, she walked towards her petite closet and grabbed her towel. Then she made her way through the narrow stairs and walked towards their small but usable bathroom. **_**Hak! Is it really today?**_** She thought agitatedly as she twisted the shower knob hardly. **_**I can't believe mom applied me to that school**_** her inner self spoke as she shampooed her pink silky hair. **_**But I guess it's for the best. Mom's always telling me that her plans are for the best. Yeah… like when she ended up screwing my part-time job.**_** Her pretty lips said sarcastically.**_** Oh well… I can't back off now, can I?**_** She ended the conversation with herself with a GO FOR IT! Smile.**

_**Sakura! Faster! You'll be late… This is your first day at your NEW school.**_** An irritating voice sounded the room and went straight to the green-eyed girl's ears. She then covered herself with the towel and came out of the bathroom. **_**Yeah I know, mom.**_** She replied, not showing that she's extremely pissed at the stressed word, NEW. She's in a new school which means meeting new people and an extremely new environment. Forgetting the negative thoughts, she put on her favorite pink punk t-shirt and wore her baggy denims and black and white chuck taylor. **_**No! You're not going to wear that… that… anti-fashion clothing!**_** Her mom exclaimed to her face.**_** But mom! This IS Fashion!**_** She replied, still not showing her annoyance. **_**No! Wear this, and no more "buts" young lady!**_

_**So… this is Lyndale Academy, eh?**_** The magnificent gate aroused her curiosity which made her enter into it without her real sense. She made her way through the huge and beautiful garden and into the wide and spacious buildings. This school is very different, or should I say, opposite from her previous school. Sakura's a good criticizer but this school… this **_**magnificent **_**place… you can't find anything "criticizable" here. The femme stared at the walls, It's incredible! Everything is incredible, **_**Mom's**_** incredible… for once, she figured out the meaning of the word **_**best**_**, she thought as she was making her way through the corridor. Out of nowhere, a room appeared and her instinct's telling her to go inside. **_**Such gorgeous door and knob.**_** She then twisted the knob nervously and entered shakily.**_** My heart's going to get ripped off! My heart's going to get ripped off! Ripped off… Ripped off…**_** BOOM!**

**Bright white lights met her eyes and made it open. She turned her head around to find herself staring at an unearthly beauty. He was wearing layered clothes, 3 layers if she's not mistaken, a white longsleeves topped with gray t-shirt and the last layer was a sleeveless black fabric jacket. Black and White Chuck Taylor accompanied his outfit, **_**Woah! Are those same model as mine?**_** She asked herself while clearing her vision. **_**Aww!**_** She yelled with a great hint of pain as she touched her forehead and felt the bandage around it.**_** What the heck?**_

"Don't touch your forehead too much miss." A guy replied while holding Sakura's soft hands and removing it from her forehead.

She didn't seem to notice the other guy who just spoke-- someone else is worthier of her attention- _hmm? Guess his a music lover… I could tell that that jacket was worn by the RAMONES on one of their—the hell? What the—Where the hell did he got that jacket?_

"That's what you get for having such a WIDE forehead!" The prince charming said while leaning on the white wall and holding a circular stuff.

"Don't be so mean to her Sasuke. Besides, you're the one who injured her." The brown-haired guy spoke again.

_Sasuke?! Woah! He has the same name as Naruto's bestfriend. This is a dream come true! _

"Pfftt!! She wouldn't be hurt if her _wide_ forehead didn't block my Frisbee Gaara!" The blue-haired guy smirked.

_Now, who the hell are they?_ _And what the heck are they talking about? And.. did he just say the my forehead is wide!? Oooh…! Let's just see about that! You will take those words back! You're such a waste, good face you have there, but your attitude is the contrary…_

Sakura was quiet for a while, maybe thinking of a plan. After a minute…

"Wh-where am I?" she forged a _pitiful_ expression on her face._ Ha! Let's see 'bout that! 15 guys already fell for me because of that act. Haha, It's a classic and it never fails! You'll fall for me… and I'll teach you a lesson!_

"Aww… c'mon! I've seen that act a million times! Look man, I'm outta here…" Sasuke yelled annoyingly then banged the door. Gaara shook his head and look at Sakura's funny expression._ The hell of that! Did he just NOT fell for my trick? For my charm? I can't believe this guy! AAARRGGGHH!!_

"Umm… Miss… I know that _you _EXTREMELY _like_ my friend, Sasuke. But… PA-LEASE! You're the 154th FANGIRL who did that act infront of him, and he'll not, no… he'll _definitely_ not fall for that. But I'm free! Just broke-up with my girlfriend a while ago so… when'll we go on a date?"

_NOW, someone tell me he's NOT SERIOUS!_

"I'm SERIOUS 'ya know! You're kinda cute and sexy too. Haha, simple type eh?" Sakura was shocked! _Is he some kind of a MIND READER? Oh man, he's freaking my spirit OUT of me! And… simple type? Ha! The dumbest thing in the world! I've got 32 ex-boyfriends and this guy's just walk in to my life and tell me I'm simple?_

"I know that I just met you and its not really PROPER to judge you… but man! You're the only human in this world who still wears that kinda stuff!" Then the pink lady wondered_… What STUFF?_ She looked at her body and… Oh… this stuff!

"So… FANGIRL, am I right?" He asked sharply and it looks like he already knew the answer.

"Yes?"

"No! I'm DEFINITELY, POSITIVELY, SURELY, EXTREMELY, CERTAINLY, and WITHOUT A DOUBT not a FANGIRL, so S-T-O-P telling me that I AM cause I'M NOT!"

"Yeah… I'm sure you are. Look Ms, I have nothing against you orayt? But… you can't deny it! I mean, EVERY girl that had set an EYE on my FRIEND back there… becomes crazy." Gaara looked at the green eyes and spoke seriously which really freaked Sakura out!_ Oh shit! I was just STARING at him a while ago. Will I become crazy? NOOOOO!!_

"Hahaha! Pulled your leg, didn't I?! If you only SAW the look on your FACE!" Teary-eyed, the brown-haired man laughed.

"Shut Up! That's not funny you know!" She shouted, her blood running down from her face.

"Man, to tell you the truth… you were DROOLING a while ago. Haha. Fantasizing aren't you?" He just didn't tell that… because if Sakura confirmed that what he heard was right… then she'd be the one to put Gaara to the GUINESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS-- The first man who could READ MINDS! Yes! She was Fantasizing a while ago, and she has no intention of admitting IT!

"AM NOT! I was JUST… amazed at that jacket of his."

"It's pretty hard to believe that! You were blushing a while ago, like you ate a ton of chili pepper. But seriously, you don't need to deny it… we're pretty used to it"—Then he pinned Sakura to the wall and moved his lips an inch away from hers—" Especially Sasuke"

Sakura felt uneasy. It was the first time he felt controlled by a boy, considering that he has no father and brother—and that she's actually the one ruling her previous relationships.

"Umm… Are you done yet? Cause I really can't breathe." Her green eyes spoke emotionlessly, not even inflamed by what Gaara did. Gaara was embarrassed, ofcourse, Most of the time—No—ALL of the time, that technique works, it's a classic!

"Don't tell me that you're expecting me to get aroused by your ACTION? PA-LEASE… You're the 35th person who did that to me!" Oh well—he just got his words back…

--

So in order to get even, Gaara toured Sakura in the campus. She's still amazed at how beautiful Lyndale Academy is even though she already saw some parts a while ago, before getting HIT by a FREAKING FRISBEE!

A crowd of girls approached them and it really scared her eyes our if her. "They aren't les… lesbians, aren't they?" Sakura said unsteadily as he grabbed Gaara's biceps and hid behind it like a scared cat. "The hell are you talking about? They're not LESBIANS! They're MY… FANGIRLS! Better get used to it… cause WE still got a BUMPY ride ahead of us." Oh—now she understands. FANGIRLS sure are annoying, and she definitely ain't acting that way INFRONT of that STUPID ARROGANT Sasuke!

"Oh Gaara-senpai! Who's this girl behind you? Is she you're girl?" A lady asked annoyingly, almost as annoying as how her mother sound.

"Nah! She's not MY GIRL—or should I say, she's SOMEBODY else's girl. She's just a New Student and I'm just touring her around." Now it's already getting into her nerves! She's NOBODY's girl!

"And who is this SOMEBODY if you wouldn't mind. Gaara-senpai?" Another girl started. Sakura was boiling from the inside and she REALLY WANTED to tell to the Fangirl's face to SHUT THE HELL UP and STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT HER.

"I'm sorry my beautiful lady."—Then Gaara grabbed the fangirl by the chin and moved his lips an inch from the lady's lips. The lady was sweating and LITERALLY DROOLING—"I'm not suppose to hand out the details yet but... my manly instinct tells me not to let a goddess like you down. I could hand out a clue if you want to."_ Now that's REAL DROOLING_. Sakura thought as she imagined herself being one of them—HN! BAD IDEA!

Gaara then looked at his wristwatch and peeked at the time. "Sorry girls but I have to go now."—then he started walking, not to mention dragging Sakura with her—"But if you really want to know… here's the clue… His name starts with an S and ends up with E!" He said, as his brown hair swished at the girl's frozen eyes. _Woah! They could be a national weapon for destruction!_ Sakura thought as she saw the girls faint one by one.

"Hey, Where are we going?"

"To Sasuke…"

"What?!"

**--**

_No!! I am not facing that lunatic who thinks I'm soo into him! No!_ Sakura tried to stop herself—even if she didn't want to—but she just can't! Her feet's walking on their own and she's quite aware that she has a choice whether to go or not—Really? She never thought she had a choice!

"Hey! Sasuke Mah man!" A manly greeting started. _They seem happy to see each other. I AM HAPPY to see him—NO! I AM NOT HAPPY TO SEE HIM! THAT SLIME!_ When Sasuke moved his body to do his "BFF" clap to his buddy, a part of his layered clothes made his torso seeable by the green eyes. The sight of his torso made Sakura's body tensed! Her heart is beating fast and its going to rip open if she kept peeking at the wonderful sight! NO! She thought as she turned her head the opposite direction—NO! I AM not liking that SCENE!—She thought hard again while pushing her eyeballs to follow the motion of her head.

"Dobe, you brought her?!" An angelic voice broke Sakura's fantasies.

"Well, Yeah… I was planning to let her join us for lunch!" Gaara replied

Sasuke glared at the long skirt of her that once belonged to her grandmother. Then his sight went up to her flower-designed blouse like the ones you wear when going to church… and to down again to flat shoes. Sakura sweated out! Having that godly eyes of his stare at her body made the chemical bonds of her body confused.

"You've gotta be kidding me, man!" Sasuke bursted as he laughed at the sight of another MARY MAGDALENE (A/N: Sorry, I have to use her name! SORRY!). Sakura felt insulted. She wanted to evaporate now… MAJOR EMBARASSMENT ALERT—Hey why am I being embarrassed?! If they don't want me then I'm going! "Hey! It's no problem for me if you don't want me around here, I'm going!" She half-yelled at the guy who's making her blush.

She turned around and started to walk away from them. But before she could walk further, a voice made her foot paralyzed and stopped her movement.

"YOU COULD STAY YOU KNOW…"

--

**SO? IS IT GOOD? BAD? JUST TELL IT ON THE COMMENT! TNX FOR READING!**

"


End file.
